Mentiras
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: Los juegos de niños pueden variar y mas los de esta pequeña que guarda tal inocencia en su mirada y su risa encantadora, pero que con aquello que no podemos escuchar... ¿un juego acaso puede dañar tanto? jeje.. sory x falta de letras T.T alguien mi ayuda


**Los personajes no son mos, pero el contenido si, bien todo arreglado ^^ no me demanden.**

*********************

**Mentiras solo juegos para mi.**

**M****ENTIRAS**

**(Dedicado a Lord Rasmussen.)**

_Venid lentamente, _

_Como cualquier otro curioso._

_Con sigilo entrad a la guarida del lobo,_

_Pero que encontrareis en ese sitio?_

_NADA!_

_Ya que el lobo, _

_Fuera de ah, te atrapara _

_En cuando te dignes a salir de su morada. _

_Decidme lo que ha de suceder ahora, _

_Y no mentidme. _

_Que jugando_

_Descubrir la verdad_

(Black.)

**Prologo.**

_(Adoro crear este tipo de historias XD!!!... aunque no tengan sentido jejeje)_

En los aos cercanos a la tragedia en Salem, algunos se caracterizaban por el exorcismo de entes que se apoderaban del cuerpo mediante el control de la mente, haciendo que su portador siguiera sus ms bajos instintos y deseos. Desarrollando lo que en el presente se conoce como desorden de personalidad mltiple, lo que causaba que muchos de los asesinatos en Salem fueran declarados como un servicio a la sociedad, as que solo se desasan de los brujos por dejar que aquello que en verdad eran, saliera a flote, como otra persona que les liberaba de las leyes de los mortales.

Pero aquellos seres de su interior fueron controlados aos despus por las reglas de la sociedad, negando a muchos su verdadero ser, escondindolos o simplemente dndolos por desaparecidos. Pero eso no logra detenerlos a todos, ya que hay algunos que se aventuran mas haya que los dems y siguen ese sonido tan ensordecedor que solo se encuentra en la mas limpia y quieta sensacin de la soledad...

Aquel que se encuentra en la bastedad que encierra el sonido del silencio... es aquel que logra dormir con los ojos abiertos y descansar sin pesadez en su alma. Son solo mentiras as que si crees en mentiras, seguirs escuchando el sonido del silencio para compartir con la soledad un eterno descanso, descuida si dudas en entrar a la noche, pronto lo hars y al igual que yo descubrirs que es ms divertida la soledad en la quietud de la nada.

Capitulo I:** Noche de juegos.**

La noche era algo fra, como siempre el viento soplaba hacindose notar diciendo aqu estoy, no es necesario que me ignores. Gracioso lo que el viento puede decir, pero eso a mi no me concierne contarlo. Por las ventanas la noche se adentraba a la habitacin de una pequea, el silencio era solo roto por un murmullo que solo ella escuchaba.

-_Juguemos_-

Se escucho el murmuro en la oscuridad.

-_Juguemos, es sencillo_- repeta siendo solo un sonido sordo arrastrado por el viento.

En la oscuridad unos hermosos ojos se asomaron de entre las sabanas, eran hermosos tal inocencia no podra alojarse en un punto fijo como la que despeda aquella mirada, mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba: dndoles un toque de misterio mientras la noche arrullaba a todos los dems, que dorman plcidamente en los destellos de la luna que lograban burlar tmidamente aquellas cortinas lavanda que adornaban las ventanas. _Juguemos_- la incitaba a salir al pasillo y abrir lentamente la puerta de aquella habitacin.

Desde la cama esos ojos miraban el reflejo del espejo esperando a que aquella pequea saliera de la cama y le negara su juego, pero ella no quera esperar mas, as que simplemente se alejo de aquel reflejo sin mirar a tras. Los pasos se escuchaban como el murmullo del viento y entro como si fuera una sombra al pasillo: seria solo un juego y a la pequea no le estorbara nada, no, _no seria un estorbo el ser pequea_.

El reloj marcaba lentamente la hora, no era necesario apresurar el tic tac que resonaba en la oscuridad. La puerta se abri lentamente: sin ningn ruido que delatara lo que ocurrira despus.

-_Sera__ divertido, cierto?_- pregunto la nia.

-_Si, eso te lo aseguro_- En ese momento pareca que nada pasara, claro nada fuera de lo normal en el tpico juego de aquella pequea.

Ya haba jugado antes, pero no como esa noche, no nada se comparaba a lo que pasara esa noche de juego.

Al abrir completamente la puerta ella camino con pasos seguros, pero sin provocar ningn ruido, la pequea vesta su piyama, de color guinda, su favorita y traa los pies descalzos: no era necesario colocarse las pantuflas, ya que pronto regresara a la cama. Se acerco lentamente: sus padres dorman uno al lado del otro _Siempre a la derecha, cierto papa_- se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a la orilla en donde su padre descansaba.

-_Estas segura de esto?_- pregunto a la nia.

No hubo respuesta

Despus de unos momentos de que la nia observara el relajado rostro de su padre que era acompaado de un respirar pausado y tranquilo _Si, si lo estoy_- se dijo mientras entrecerraba aquello peculiares ojos y comenz a arrodillarse junto a su padre, agachndose un poco se asomo a la oscuridad de aquel lugar y sin miedo alguno las delicadas manos de la pequea sacaron de ese sitio una caja compacta de color negro que dejaba relucir el candado de combinacin instalado por su propio padre.

-_La recuerdas?_- pregunto ansiosa.

-_Si_- se limito a contestar mientras recorra el contorno de aquella caja.

Era hermoso aquel candado _Perfecto_- Solo algo que puede guardar un juguete como este es algo realmente hermoso y ella lo saba.

Paso sus delgados dedos por enzima de la caja, solo quitara el polvo que siempre es comn: se junta cuando alguien no aprecia un buen juguete y lo esconde descuidndolo con el tiempo. -_5 a__ la derecha, 7 a la izquierda_- comenz a decir en voz muy baja mientras las realizaba como toda una experta -_2 completas a la izquierda. Nuevamente_- comento con molestia, ya que eso era parte del juego de su padre: nadie recordara si lo hacia algo complicado.

El candado hacia un ligero sonido, que no representaba gran cosa: solo era un simple clic y nada ms, despus se abrira. -_4 a__ la derecha_- sonri al saber que pronto la cerradura cedera.

-_Y solo un poco mas y sers mi juguete_- se escucho la voz detrs de aquel silencio.

La cama se movi un poco, la nia levanto su rostro: solo haba sido su padre cambindose de posicin. _As ser mas cmodo dormir_- dijo con una sonrisa y regreso a su juego con el candado. -_8 justo al contrario de la anterior y finalmente-_ella se detuvo un poco para admirar completamente el interior de la caja cuando esta se abriera con la ultima vuelta.

-_Ya comenzara el juego?_- murmuro cuando retiro el candado y lo coloco delicadamente a un lado. _Ahora a abrir m regalo_- dijo fingiendo una risa encantadora: digna de una actriz profesional en un programa de sbado por la maana.

Al ver dentro de la caja, en la que se guardaba un pequeo revlver negro: tan negro como la noche y frio como el ms helado de los inviernos. _Me gusta_- dijo mientras lo tocaba y diriga sus manos a tomarlo como el articulo de cristal que todos los nios quieren tocar, pero nunca se les tiene permitido. Se levanto del suelo con la elegancia de una dama y se coloco justo al lado de su padre.

-Papa?- dijo haciendo que su padre abriera un poco sus ojos.

-Que ocurre cario- dijo entre dormido mientras trataba de quitarse el sueo de los ojos tallndolos un poco con sus nudillos. Tuviste un mal sueo?- pregunto tratando de darle consuelo.

-No- dijo framente.

El abri un poco mas sus ojos para encontrarse a la nia, ya que le pareca algo extrao aquel tono, pero lo que vio lo sorprendi aun mas de lo que haba escuchado: la pequea sosteniendo su arma justo frente a el, apuntando directamente entre sus ojos. Esta apenas lo toco y el sinti un miedo recorrerlo lentamente desde su nuca hasta terminar por todo su cuerpo; todo paso en segundos el arma acaricio su frente y el izo una mueca de terror mientras la nia sonrea clidamente, pero no era para el aquella sonrisa entonces el lo comprendi, apret sus puos sosteniendo fuertemente la sabana que cubra la cama: interesante como los detalles suelen notare en el ultimo momento. El sinti la suavidad del algodn egipcio, la pesadez del aire y la dificultad para tragar en el instante en que la nia sostuvo mejor el arma y

Fue rpido, el no sinti nada despus del clic del gatillo, pero el ruido del arma alerto a su madre que salto de la cama para colocarse junto a su pequea que estaba baada en gotas de sangre mientras sonrea. Su madre al darse cuenta del estado de la pequea grito, grito tan fuerte que reson en todo el lugar, pero despus solo hubo silencio; claro, despus de otro estallido por parte de aquella maravillosa arma.

-Fue divertido- son tiernamente la voz cantarina de aquella nia, solo haba una nia pero se rea y en algn lugar, no me pregunten como lo se, despus lo entendern: se escuchaba la otra risa tan encantadora como la primera, la risa de su compaera de juegos.

Observo el desenlace de su juego, ya terminado, y como ya no haba nada mejor que hacer, solo se retiro del lugar, ira a dormir un poco: jugar as durante la madrugada cansa mucho y a su edad no es bueno andar rondando tan tarde.

-Pero antes- se dijo y cambio la direccin que haba tomado hacia otro lado, la cama poda esperar unos momentos ms.

Oh si, aun recuerdo todo el alboroto de aquel da, la ambulancia hacia que con su estruendoso sonido callaran todos los dems, aun los que se esconden de todo ruido y suenan ms fuerte al entrar en lo profundo de la mente; los paramdicos entraron despus de haber recibido la llamada de una pequea. Ella no haba demostrado ni miedo, ni tristeza o cualquier otra emocin cuando llamo al 9-1-1 en que podemos servirle se escucho del otro lado de la bocina: la tpica voz calmada de cualquier operadora.

-Mataron a mi papi y mi mami esta grabe, pero no se mi calle solo mi numero es el 104 B fue lo nico que dijo y colg.

La voz haba dejado impactada a la seorita que haba contestado, tanto que no savia lo que haba ocurrido, hasta que otra llamada la despert, despus de unos minutos. Era una mujer que le indicaba el mismo numero y el resto de la direccin diciendo que haba escuchado disparos y el grito de una mujer y que quizs haban asesinado a la familia completa, se escuchaba realmente alterada.

Cuando abrieron la puerta todo estaba tranquilo, entraron hasta la habitacin de los padres. Ah encontraron a la mujer tirada en el suelo con un disparo en el pecho: aun viva.

_Pero no por mucho..._

-No se preocupe seora pronto estar mejor- le dijo el paramdico para que se tranquilizara mientras el trataba de detener la hemorragia.

-La nia- murmuro antes de quedar dormida para siempre.

Y as el joven la dejo sobre el suelo, no era necesario mortificarse mas ya haba muerto. Cerrando delicadamente los ojos de aquella mujer la dejo dormir y descansar por ltima vez.

Los paramdicos no atinaban a como haban ocurrido las cosas, el padre en la cama con un tiro entre los ojos y la madre en el suelo que acababa de fallecer, la escena pareca algo echo por profesionales. Las puertas no haban sido ni forzadas o siquiera abiertas en algn tiempo, las ventanas selladas como siempre. No, nunca adivinaran que el culpable vesta de una piyama guinda.

-Cierren todo, el asesino aun esta cerca- Grito uno de los oficiales preocupado por atrapar al culpable de aquella atrocidad.

Que error, desde el principio todos estaban equivocados eso ahora me produce risa.

Mientras los policas entraban y salan de la casa para verificar cualquier pista, a alguien listo se le ocurri pensar en la pequea que no estaba en esa habitacin, comenz a buscarla.

La oficial era una mujer de aproximadamente 26 aos, complexin delgada y una mirada suspicaz; se encamino a la habitacin frente a la puerta de la de los padres y si, ah estaba cobijada totalmente; pareca dormir, pero no era as. Junto a la cama se encontraba el telfono y el arma, as que la oficial se acerco lentamente _Quizs solo sea un truco_- pens, ya que las probabilidades de que el asesino aun estuviera en la casa eran muchas y la pequea podra ser solo un anzuelo.

Desde la cama unos curiosos ojos se asomaron desde debajo de las sabanas, miro primero hacia un espejo que se encontraba a su derecha, sonri, despus miro directamente a los ojos de aquella polica.

-Cre que tardaran menos, mi mami se hubiera salvado si no fueran tan lentos- dijo sonriendo Pero no se preocupe, la verdad creo que mi amiga quera que ella muriera, no le gustaba como la trataba- desvi lentamente la mirada de nuevo al espejo y sonri a su reflejo.

La oficial se acerco con su arma en mano y abri lentamente la puerta detrs del armario en el que la el espejo estaba ubicado. Trato de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no alertar a la pequea y poder controlar cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de ese sitio; pero ah no haba nada y eso lo sabia perfectamente aquel reflejo de mirada inocente.

Ah ahora sentada se encontraba una nia de rostro plido que solo desentonaba por las manchas de sangre que comenzaban a secarse sobre el.

Si, todo sala de acuerdo al plan.

La polica se acerco lentamente despus de tranquilizarse, ya que no haba nada escondido en aquel sitio, para quedar justo a un lado de la pequea y como no haba ningn rastro de que alguien estuviera ah se sent para platicar un poco.

-Como te llamas?- dijo tranquilamente mientras estiraba una de sus manos e intentaba tocarla.

La pequea se alejo un poco No me gusta que me toquen- le dijo cambiando su expresin tranquila amable por un gesto de desagrado.

-_Bien hecho_- se escucho junto con una risa: No era agradable que alguien como ella me tocara.

-Y me vas a decir tu nombre?- insisti la polica Yo soy una oficial, no tengas miedo- le dio la palabra.

-Yo- se quedo seria. No quera arruinar lo que ya haba planeado. Hinata- dijo quedamente.

-Bien, tendrs que venir con migo, Hinata- sonri amablemente, no iba a conseguir nada mas de mi -No te preocupes por nada- le dijo mientras tomaba un aire profesional, la nia por el contrario solo le segua.

Seria un nuevo juego por aprender, sonre desde la oscuridad, pero solo seria cuestin de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta as que, como siempre no me aria dao actuar de manera diferente: una experiencia de esa magnitud en una nia indefensa, tan pequea, seria algo traumtico, as que para que romperles su rutina?

-_Solo hace falta esperar un poco, no me har dao esperar_

/*/*/*/*/*

Wow esta genial que no lo piensan igual ? Ben el personaje principal es Hinata.

Si ella es esta pequea inusual, si se preguntan por que no aparece su nombre o siquiera un nombre ni yo misma lo se ^^ jejeje no esperen si aparece creo sino se me paso jejeje

Espero que les guste y si, si les gusto djenme un review porfa ^^. Sayo.


End file.
